singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Noir
Jack Noir is a huge overpowered asshole who enjoys such pleasant pastimes such as stabbing people, blowing up planets, and destroying universes. He arrived in-game on February 4th, 2011 and lives somewhere of vague location. age: ??? origins: Homestuck app link: Here hmd: Here permissions: Here played by: Lavvy contact: Email: is.depress@gmail.com, AIM: blueflewqueen Setting The Incipisphere; derived from the word "incipient", which means "beginning or emerging." The Incipispheres are where new universes are born, created by large and elaborate games played by the survivors of destroyed worlds. Incipispheres are relatively small, containing only what is needed to complete or fail the game as expected. Jack Noir is an archagent of Derse, the Kingdom of Darkness at the edge of the Incipisphere. Derse orbits between the Veil, a ring of meteors separating Derse from the Medium, and the Furthest Ring, a dark expanse inhabited by the elder gods and horrorterrors that fill the space between all worlds. At the centre of the Incipisphere is Skaia, which serves as their miniature universe's sun. Orbiting close beside Skaia is Prospit, the King of Light. The space between Skaia and the Veil, the Medium, contains four more planets: the Lands of Wind and Shade, Light and Rain, Heat and Clockwork, and Frost and Frogs. The four middle planets are inhabited by various consorts as well as watched and infiltrated by agents of both Kingdoms. Now, Prospit and Derse are sworn enemies. Besides the alien players, the two Kingdoms are the key pieces of the game. They play an increasingly elaborate game of chess on the battlefields of Skaia. The people of both kingdoms are born in laboratories in the Veil, created for the purpose of fighting the war in whatever way they can. The purpose of the game is to create a universe. Derse is opposed to creation and tries to destroy Skaia, while Prospit tries to protect Skaia. Ultimately, in every game Prospit loses the war and Derse sends the meteors of the Veil raining down on Skaia. A lot of other confusing time and cloning shit is involved but let's just not get into that ever. Short version: everyone is a clone of themselves and time is paradox space's bitch. In this version of the game, one of the players fucked up and things kind of got a little out of control. Jack, an ambitious archagent who hated his Queen, got a hold of a super powered bunny armed with high-power (albeit tiny) weapons. He used this to steal the Queen's ring, which gives her the powers of the players' prototypings (short version: all the players have a guide they have to create by combining one or two things with the game's programming) and uses it on himself. Because he's now the most badass thing ever and he doesn't give a shit about any of the game's rules, he immediately goes on a rampage and devastates the battlefield, killing pieces on both sides without mercy, and then blows up all of Prospit. He doesn't, however, get Prospit's ring, which kind of sucks for him but it's not all that bad at this point. Anyway, he continues to fuck shit up all around, having epic duels with cool dudes and whatnot, until he finally gets his fourth and final prototyping. This turns out to be the worst/best possibility, because it's a First Guardian (SHORT VERSION: guardians of universes/planets/i don't even know, omnipotent, ridiculously powerful). Jack's power level is now over 9000. He blows up all the shit. There are very few survivors. Personality At his core, Jack is a very self-serving person. He dislikes being told what to do, especially when it clashes with his own goals (and fashion sense). He's an opportunist who will take what he can, when he can, but knows enough to shut up when the cards aren't in his favour. He utterly loathes his (former) rulers, insulting them behind their backs and neglecting his more tedious duties. He's sarcastic and hostile, definitely not someone you'd want to spend extended periods of time with, especially since he has some murderous tendencies. He isn't incapable of his own form of respect, however--he's not one to state his intentions aloud, but if you do him a favour or perform some action he approves of, you might find him more agreeable. Or at least less likely to kill you. Of course, if you're already on his hit list you'll have to suck up pretty hard to not get a knife to your throat. He has only a handful of truly loyal minions, but those who keep their loyalties to him are rewarded. To a point. Sorry 'bout that, Hegemonic Brute. But most of all, Jack lives to fulfill his own goals, and anyone benefiting at all from his actions is just lucky. He cares only about himself, and he'll kill anyone who tries to stand in his way, whether they're his nemesis, a total stranger, or a close ally. Wreaking destruction comes naturally to him, he's destroyed entire planets and decimated his own armies just to ensure his victory. He killed his own King and Queen without hesitation, and even when his own loyal minions were slain he had no real reaction. With the recent acquiring of omnipotence, Jack has become almost obsessed with finding worthy opponents to his power. Jack has everything. He has an entire kingdom and Incipisphere under his reign as well as god-like power. Even before he had all that power he sought out Bro, one he deemed skilled enough to be a challenge to him, returning his weapon to him even though he could have easily killed him while he was unarmed. Jack killed John on his quest bed, allowing him to ascend to god tier on Skaia. While this might have been because he was somehow unaware of the game's mythology and player mechanics, it's more likely because he wanted someone more powerful to challenge him--another god to have epic duels with, and ultimately defeat. When you look past all the murderous intentions, genocide and omnipotence, though, Jack is really kind of immature. He's petty and bitter, he loves terrible puns, and he draws hideous doodles all over his paperwork. He's very quick to anger and throwing fits, even without his godmoding powers. Abilities & Weaknesses Jack's source of power is the Black Queen's Ring which he nearly always has on him. It gives him four different prototypings--the first three are mostly cosmetic, physical changes. He has a scar on his eye and a stump for an arm from John's prototypings. Rose's prototypings gave him catlike qualities and, at one point, tentacles. Dave's prototypings were the most useful of the original three, giving him large crow wings and a katana impaled through his chest, which he can remove and use with great skill. The final prototyping, Jade's, was with Earth's First Guardian, Becquerel. Because of this final prototypings, Jack is omnipotent and extremely powerful. He can manipulate space to teleport himself wherever he chooses, as well as move other people and objects along with him. He can see anywhere and be anywhere. He is also omniscient in that regard, as he can use his power to watch others from any location. To a lesser degree he can manipulate time and predict the future, allowing him to easily dodge or redirect any attacks on him. The ring's innate powers are also strengthened by his prototypings. He can shoot large green lasers from the ring, which although difficult to aim are extremely powerful. He can very easily blow up small planets with his ring. And Jack doesn't fuck around. Of course, omnipotent or not, Jack isn't without weaknesses. His manipulation of time is restricted to slowing and speeding the present, for the purposes of manipulating space more accurately in a short time frame. He can't go back in time or jump forward. He can spy on any location, but he has to know where to look. He can see more than one location at once, however, his mind wasn't exactly built to handle that and trying to watch too many things at once can easily be overwhelming. Bec's power is overwhelming. His body wasn't even designed to handle normal prototypings, and because of that Jack has less control of his power than a proper King or Queen would. Any precognitive abilities he has are fairly uncontrolled, since he has no idea what the fuck he's doing. Until he learns how to use them properly, they'd be restricted to things only about himself and in the very immediate future (ex. if an opponent will use a certain attack). Information about other characters or in the more distant future would be rare and accidental. He can turn on and off his prototypings by wearing/removing the ring. However, only Dersites and Prospitians can use the ring's power, so anyone else who puts it on won't gain any of its prototyping effects. But it's fun to pretend. With the ring off, he has no supernatural abilities aside from his species' natural durability. Dersites are built to survive in nearly any environment and under extreme conditions. You can shoot him full of holes or even cut his arm off and it'll still take hours before he bleeds out. He can also survive long periods of time without food or water, though it's not very pleasant to go more than a week without either. His species has both and endo and exo skeleton, so he's more difficult to hurt compared to a fleshy human. RESTRICTIONS: Teleportation/spying is be restricted to his current zone, and a permissions post is set up for watching people/randomly springing up behind them. He'll only be spying on people who have filled out the form or if I've asked them for permission for a plot or whatever. Considering he's also in an unfamiliar place that's huge and his powers have a restricted range now, he probably won't be doing much dedicated spying anyway, at least not until he's had a couple months to get his shit together. As for teleport-dodging, it's mostly on the side of instinct. He's only had all this power for less than a day in canon and by then he's already adept at having extra limbs and shit, so a lot of his ability comes naturally with the ring. Even low-level imps with the fourth prototypings can still dodge bullets so ranged attacks on him would be pretty much useless even with restrictions, but close combat would be trickier to dodge since he doesn't get nearly as much time to teleport away. Seeing into the immediate future, which fits in with the dodging skills, would be pure instinct. Think of it as a spidey sense kind of thing. Lasers are definitely scaled down because otherwise the station would be gone on day one of his arrival if they weren't. He could vaporize a small house at the full extent of his power, which would be very draining on him. His beam-lasers would be much smaller and strongest at point blank range, since it would use up more energy to extend them. He could still blast through weak armour/objects. However, he still largely prefers stabbing shit to lasers, so be probably won't be using them much for combat anyway. It's more of a thing he does for the hell of it when he runs out of people to stab, or if he gets seriously pissed off and flips a colossal shit. Overall, using his powers is be draining. Teleporting over larger distances take more energy, same for spying over larger distances to a slightly lesser degree. Lasers take the most energy for obvious reasons. Blowing up too much shit might knock him out for a few minutes. If he ever unprototyped himself his body would crash, since having that much power at all times would get kind of addictive and his body would adjust to it. As for drawbacks to having the ring on all the time, aside from being addictive the First Guardian's powers also come with a nice view of the Green Sun, directly in his eyes, which he can't turn off without taking off the ring. It gets worse the more he abuses his power and also comes with headaches of increasing severity and painful blocks on other senses, just to make things worse for him. Also, he can be killed by chocolate. Character Relationships Details to be maintained here! Free Space he purrs if you scratch behind his ears assuming you dont die in the attempt See Also IDK.